


Finlandia

by dress_up_in_you



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, German National Team, M/M, Retirement
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dress_up_in_you/pseuds/dress_up_in_you
Summary: The story of Basti's last game against Finland and how Lukas helps him through.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this at the time and wasn't gonna post it anywhere, but Bastian's letter to Lukas reminded me of it today, you'll see why at the end, it's like Basti took the words right out of my fanfic brain ;)
> 
> Also, for reference, the inspiration is [this moment](http://s332.photobucket.com/user/dress-up-in-you/media/Schweinski/Bastian_Schweinsteiger_vs_Finland_Friendly_Speech_Farewell_21_8_2016%201_zps4ema89a9.gif.html?sort=3&o=0)  
> He looks up and sees Lukas among his family and breaks (or at least that's how I see it ;) )

He’s never been so aware of 60,000 eyes all looking towards him. He takes all the strength he didn’t know he had to stand there, to take it and not fall to his knees or worse, turn tail and run back to the dressing room until he’s more, well, emotionally ready.

God he wishes Lukas was with him.

The cheers and screams and whistles, turn into a chant, almost tribal or animalistic. “Fussballgott, fussballgott” It’s a name that, even after all these years, he still can’t quite associate with himself, bring back ‘Schweini’ any day. Nevertheless, he can feel the goosebumps prickling the back of his neck, his tribe, his country behind him. For the last time. The thought causes another sob to rise within him, as he swipes at his eyes. He doesn’t want to cry, he doesn’t want to fall apart in front of all these people.

God he wishes Lukas was with him.

If Lukas was here, he would nudge him with his hip, or pinch his side as he has done many thousands of times before. He’d sling his arm around his shoulders and bring him closer, side pressing to side. He’d rest his warm hand on his shoulder, his fingers toying with the fabric of Bastian’s shirt. He’d lean his head closer, possibly even rest his forehead on Bastian’s temple as lips ghosted his ear. Finally he’d saying something utterly ridiculous which would cause Bastian to stifle a splutter and poke him in the side. Hard. But it would do the trick, the tension would be lifted, Bastian would be dragged away from his thoughts and he’d be able to pull himself together and just get his bloody words out.

But he’s not. 12 years side by side, they started together, fresh faced teenagers biting at the chomp. Fate was smiling on them as they entered the international stage together, forever binding themselves to each other, both publicly and privately. However it was also fate that dealt them a cruel hand, ripped Lukas from his side and robbed them of their dream of ending it the way they started. Together.

He looks around the stadium at the outpourings of love and admiration in the form of banners and posters and, just as he thought he’d got his emotions under control, he feels the tears pricking at his eyes again. 12 years for his country and now they’re here, to see him, to support him to say goodbye.He wants to remember this feeling forever, there’s nothing like it, he knows nothing he’ll ever do will compare, his wedding day, the birth of his first child, they all pale in comparison. No one else could ever understand what he’s feeling now. Well, maybe there’s one person…

He finally looks up at the one places he’s purposely avoiding. He can clearly see the proud faces of his parents, waving down at him. His brother practically mirroring Bastian’s emotions, they always were so alike. And then, amongst his family and closest friends, right where he belongs. Lukas.


End file.
